


Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Birdsitter Extraordinaire

by shcherbatskayas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Don't Give Natsumi A Phone, F/M, Group chat, His Name Is Genji, Or Anyone A Phone, Peko Has A Pet Bird, Twitter, he's a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcherbatskayas/pseuds/shcherbatskayas
Summary: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu is a gangster. An extremely hardcore gangster who’s heir to the largest criminal empire in Japan, and somehow or another, he finds himself babysitter of the most obnoxious bird in the history of the animal kingdom.  (The things we do for love, he thinks with a roll of his eyes, but somehow he can't bring himself to regret it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisplacedFujisaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedFujisaki/gifts).



> Um idk I thought of this hell fic while talking to the friendo MisplacedFujisaki and here ya go.

It all starts when Peko gets invited to a kendo competition in Shanghai. No one’s surprised when the letter comes into her mailbox, least of all the girl herself. Fuyuhiko still isn't quite over the novelty of her having her own mailbox, that she lives on the very edge of the estate in a house that could fit inside the main mansion at least twenty times, that she’s not even legally allowed to drink but lives by herself.

 

“ _She doesn't deserve to live with the rest of us. She’s a servant._ " His father had said, and Fuyuhiko agreed with the first part. Peko Pekoyama deserved much better than they could ever give her. 

 

But she seems happy with her little house, which is just a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom all smashed onto one floor. Mostly she’s happy because it allows her to keep a pet, and Fuyuhiko knows how much she loves pets. Genji was a gift from Nagito Komaeda (He would never understand how he and Peko ended up being friends, but he accepted it because Nagito was possibly the only person with more respect for her than Fuyuhiko), and in his humble opinion, he was the most spoiled bird in the world. Genji never really liked him, but Fuyuhiko didn’t care. The bird never directly caused him a problem and Peko adored him, so Fuyuhiko didn’t make a fuss about it. Besides, it was sort of adorable to see Peko so happy that an animal actually liked her. And by sort of adorable, he meant that it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

 

The competition was scheduled for the beginning of winter break and Fuyuhiko watches as Peko paces the gardens while he tries to beat the next level of a game he borrowed from Hajime.

 

“What are you worrying about?” He asks, because he can't stand seeing Peko worried about anything. It’s like stabbing himself in the foot, watching her fret and not helping solve the problem.

 

“I’m not sure what to do with Genji.” She admits, finally stopping her frantic pacing. “I’ll be gone for nearly a week and I know that Tanaka has enough animals without me adding to the problem. I know Komaeda well enough to know that he’ll say something about his luck cycle and accidentally hurting him, I don’t think th--”

 

“I can take care of him.” Fuyuhiko interrupts, then looks away because shit, interrupting Peko is not a good idea but he’s an impulsive piece of shit. “I mean, I’ll be right there anyhow. Just tell me what to do.”

 

Peko tilts her head and furrows her brows, completely confused by his offer. He knows her well enough to know that she’s thinking about the hierarchy of things, about what is and isn’t her place, what she wants her place to be, and the space between those things. He can see the gears turning in her mind and Fuyuhiko waits patiently for her to formulate what she wants to say. Since the school year began in April, he slowly began trying to help her dissolve the tool mentality, but it was taking awhile.

 

“If it wouldn’t be an issue for you, I would truly appreciate it.” She finally decides, and Fuyuhiko sighs in relief and smiles.

 

“I’m happy to help.” He says and she smiles and shakes her head slightly, saying something about decorum and properness and hierarchies that Fuyuiko is too close to to pretend it means a damn thing to him. 

 

***

Peko gives him a short list of instructions for reference. Leave water and food out at this time, let Genji out to fly around the house at this time, be careful to avoid the hole in the kitchen floor, the spare key is inside a hollow portion of a tree nearby, and every single thing is followed by a please. It’s partially endearing and partially annoying, but it’s so perfectly Peko that Fuyuhiko can’t help but love it. It’s in his pocket when the two of them walk away from Hope’s Peak. Their classmates haven’t figured out their connection yet, but Fuyuhiko made a big enough show of insisting on driving her to the airport that he thinks they know something. Sure, she was short on money for a taxi and it would be cruel to make her walk all the way to the airport with all of her luggage, but it would have been much easier to just loan her a little bit of money instead of calling in the nicest limo his family had. He didn’t miss the strange looks he received on all sides of the class because of it, but he couldn’t find it in him to give too much of a damn about it.

 

It doesn’t take long to say goodbye to everyone, especially since Fuyuhiko knew most of them would be in contact over the break anyhow. When Peko’s limo pulls up, he opens the door for her. He hadn’t noticed Natsumi’s arrival, but suddenly she was standing next to him and giggling as she took Genji’s cage. The little finch was gray with splotches of orange on its cheek and beak. He let out a miserable little squeak when he realized he would be separated from Peko. Everyone else had managed to get on their way home except for them and Mikan, who was on the phone with someone, so the cry seemed almost obnoxiously loud. 

 

“I’ll be back soon.” She says, almost as much to the Kuzuryuus as to her beloved pet. Peko looks up at them and gives one of her rare smiles, one of the ones that make Fuyuhiko feel like he’ll melt into the floor. “And thank you again.”

 

“It’s no problem.” Fuyuhiko brushes it off, still holding the door open. 

 

“Good luck at your competition! Kick ass!” Natsumi encourages, grinning widely. Peko actually laughs, a short and sweet sound that reminds Fuyuhiko of wind chimes.

 

“I will.” She promises, a hint of that musical laugh still in her voice.

 

“I’d say good luck, but I don’t think you’ll need it.” Fuyuhiko tells her, and that makes her smile again. He counts it as some sort of divine blessing, more than one genuine smile in a day.

 

“Thank yo--” Her words are cut off by the engine of the limo turning on, and Fuyuhiko understands what that means. It means his own limo is arriving soon and that it’s time for Peko to go. He nods once and then closes the door, watching the limo drive off. He doesn’t miss the fact that Peko looks back or the fact that it makes his chest hurt in a way that’s not good and not bad, but just is. He knows that she can navigate things far more dangerous than a week in Shanghai by herself, but Fuyuhiko worries anyhow as he gets in his own limo and heads home.

 

Natsumi is a nuisance during the ride home, but in a way that makes Fuyuhiko want to laugh more than punch her. When she teases him about Peko and birds and possible dates, he hits her on the arm and asks her about Satou, which sends her into a rant that lasts more than an hour. Before they arrive at the main mansion, they stop at Peko’s tiny little house to put Genji inside. The bird has been sleeping but now it’s awake and letting out peeps every few seconds. The noise annoys Fuyuhiko and he’s more than happy to put him in Peko’s house and head back to his own home.

 

Fuyuhiko is all but smothered by his mother, who hugs him with more force than she thought that she was capable of. His father just gives him a formal handshake and starts asking about school. The conversation about his classmates and their misadventures lasts through most of dinner and Natsumi fills in the rest of it with her own stories and dumb jokes and empty threats. Once it’s over, the two of them head over to Peko’s.

 

“Alright, so we just take the food that’s in the second drawer beneath the kitchen knives and put it in the cage, and then fill up the water, and then let him fly around and shit and then go back home.” Fuyuhiko announces as they walk, looking at the letter as he does so and nearly tripping over a tree branch.

 

“And not die via tree on the way to your girlfriend’s house.” Natsumi adds, but nature harms her before Fuyuhiko can when an acorn drops from a tree and lands right on her head. Fuyuhiko scoffs and Natsumi sticks her tongue out at him as he unlocks the door.

 

It’s been months since he’s seen the inside of Peko’s house and it’s dustier than he remembers, but just as charming. Fuyuhiko decides that when Natsumi isn’t here with him, he’ll dust. It’ll be a nice surprise for Peko, but a subtle one, the sort she does for him without even thinking about it. Natsumi lets Genji out as Fuyuhiko goes about getting the food and water. Natsumi is sprawled across Peko’s couch, taking selfies with the bird in the background. Fuyuhiko sits in one of the chairs and doesn’t do much of anything, too tired to be productive but not tired enough to sleep.

 

After about an hour of just bullshitting, Fuyuhiko decides that it’s time to go back home. “Alright, back in the cage with you, little bastard. I’ll come and let you out again at like, 11 or something. Come here.” He gestures to the cage, but Genji doesn’t listen.

 

“Come on, dude. Fly over this way.” Fuyuhiko tries to corner Genji, but he flies away, letting out noises that remind him of tiny car horns. They go back and forth for a few minutes, Natsumi encouraging the bird’s rebellion. Genji hides up in the ceiling and Fuyuhiko flops down on the floor, giving up on the endeavor. Sensing his vulnerability, the bird descends and launches an assault of pecks onto his perceived enemy.

 

“Ow! What the fuck?! What the fuck is your damage?!” Fuyuhiko shrieks as he tries to get the bird away from him. There’s a flurry of arms and legs and metal cages and feather and in the midst of all of this madness, Natsumi takes a picture. 

 

***

@QueenNatsKuzu:  
[BirdVsNerd.jpg]  
BORN TO BIRB  
CAGE IS A FUCK  
Peck Em All 2016  
I am flying man  
410,757,864,530 SCREAMING FUYUS

***

Chat Name: **we dem bois!!!!!**

Chat Participants: hajim8, hopefucker69420, lord of jarkness (jean darkness), heckomaru, soudapop, anime tiddy, not john travolta, kazooryuu, and tear ‘em teru 

 

hajim8: [TwitterScreenshot.jpg] when did kuzuryuu get a bird

 

hopefucker69420: that’s peko’s bird?????

 

anime tiddy: did they get together? because if so I believe somebody owes me money

 

not john travolta: i knew i shouldn't have bet on summer break. neither one of them seem like beach people.

 

kazooryuu: WHAT IN THE FUCK

 

kazooryuu: WHY DID NATSUMI PUT THAT ON TWITTER

 

kazooryuu: I FUCKING HATE MY SISTER

 

anime tiddy: oh, hey fuyuhiko

 

kazooryuu: sup ryouta

 

kazooryuu: WAIT

 

kazooryuu: WHAT THE FUCK 

 

kazooryuu: PEKO AND I AREN’T TOGETHER

 

kazooryuu: WERE YOU AND 

 

kazooryuu: shit what’s his name of the week

 

not john travolta: hansuke

 

kazooryuu: thank

 

not john travolta: welcome

 

kazooryuu: WERE YOU AND HANSUKE TAKING BETS ON WHEN AND IF PEKO AND I WERE GETTING TOGETHER

 

_anime tiddy has left the conversation_

 

kazooryuu: heckomaru add him back in

 

hajim8: bud nekomaru is out at dinner with the fam

 

kazooryuu: oh well whenever he gets back then

 

hopefucker6940: lmao tho genji hates you so much

 

kazooryuu: genji is a piece of shit bird. ALSO HOW MANY OF YOU WERE TAKING BETS

 

kazooryuu: THAT’S ILLEGAL

 

hajim8: you are literally in the fucking mafia kuzuryuu

 

kazooryuu: shut.

 

lord of jarkness (jean darkness): all of the cult was wagering on your future relationship with the silver haired demon.

 

soudapop: i already lost, i was betting on earlier today. 

 

lord of jarkenss (jean darkness): i shall prevail! the winds of fortune blow in my favor! i have placed my wager on the feast of valentine’s.

 

soudapop: for some reason i read that as “the winds of fortune blow me”

 

tear ‘em teru: it’s because you want tanaka to blow you

 

soudapop: i’m not gonna comment on that

 

kazooryuu: i don’t even like peko what are you people on

 

lord of jarkness (jean darkness): lying is unbecoming of you, oh angry one

 

hopefucker69420: yeah buddy. you think i can’t notice you glaring bullets into my back every time i talk to her??? tbh it’s hysterical

 

hajim8: i’ve spent too much time around natsumi not to be invested in this ship

 

hopefucker69420: wait is this /that/ natsumi 

 

hopefucker69420: the one that plastered your dorm room with cut out pictures of nick cage until you agreed to help tutor her in math???

 

hajim8: yeah 

 

hopefucker69420: i like her she’s cool. good tastes

 

_heckomaru has added anime tiddy to the conversation_

 

heckomaru: son do not run from your family!!

 

anime tiddy: fuyuhiko is literally going to murder me i’m gonna zoom tf out of this shit if i want

 

kazooryuu: oh don’t worry i’m not gonna kill just you

 

kazooryuu: all of you fuckers are gonna get murdered by steel tennis balls or some shit

 

heckomaru: no violence in this house

 

soudapop: i second the team dad’s opinion

 

kazooryuu: souda nobody cares about you

 

soudapop: your mom cares

 

kazooryuu: you’re like 12 shut up.

 

tear ‘em teru: i’m just invested in this ship so that i can finally figure out if pekoyama is good in bed

 

tear ‘em teru: but it this doesn’t work out, do tell the lovely lady that i can satisfy all of her needs ;)

 

haji8: teruteru

 

hajim8: i’m gonna give you a minute to delete that comment

 

hajim8: because nat just send me a snapchat of fuyuhiko’s face and he looks ready to kick your ass

 

tear ‘em teru: i’m into that tbh

 

kazooryuu: BOI SHUT YOUR FUCK

 

kazooryuu: PEKO WILL NEVER FUCK YOU

 

kazooryuu: i mean it’s entirely her choice and whatever

 

kazooryuu: BUT SHE HAS STANDARDS AND IS A GOOD PERSON WHO DESERVES RESPECT AND YOU’RE A SKEEVY LITTLE SHIT WHO SMELLS LIKE FRYER GREASE AND AXE COLOGNE

 

tear ‘em teru: excuse you i use armani cologne

 

kazooryuu: STICK YOUR DICK IN A STINKBUG YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING DEGENERATE, ARMANI IS DISGUSTING

 

kazooryuu: AND FURTHERMORE DO YOU THINK ANYONE CARES WHAT COLOGNE YOU USE????? IT SMELLS LIKE TOO MUCH AXE ALSO YOU LOOK LIKE YOU’RE 10

 

tear ‘em teru: your mom cares

 

_kazooryuu has left the conversation_

_heckomaru has added kazooryuu to the conversation_

 

heckomaru: don’t run from your problems! face them head on! 

 

kazooryuu: bad opinion. also bye peko’s calling me.

 

hopefucker69420: bye!! tell her i say hello!!

 

kazooryuu: yeah whatever she’ll probably say hi back she’s like that

 

_kazooryuu has left the conversation_

 

hajim8: they’re so married i can’t deal with this

 

lord of jarkness (jean darkness): none of us can, spiky one

 

lord of jarkness (jean darkness): none of us can

 

***

Fuyuhiko answers the phone after taking a second to collect himself, trying not to think about dumb Teruteru and his disgusting ass cologne. “Hello?” He says into the phone, trying to sound cool and calm and collected. It works for the first syllable, but his voice cracks a bit on the second and he silently curses himself while Natsumi collapses into a fit of giggles. 

 

“Hello. It’s me, Peko.” Peko tells him, and it’s another thing about her he finds stupidly endearing, that she feels the need to say who she is before going into whatever she’s about to say. Even the fact that she called instead of texting is so perfectly Peko and Fuyuhiko knows he should hate the way it makes him feel all mushy and soft, but he can’t. “I just wanted to let you know that I arrived in Shanghai without incident.”

 

Fuyuhiko smiles in relief at that news, knowing all about how difficult it was to get her a passport when she didn’t even technically exist. There were lots of paper and bureaucracy and nonsense and it was a headache for months, but it was all sorted out eventually. Still, he found himself worrying when she went abroad for kendo competitions that something would come up and cause an issue. “That’s good. Did you already get dinner and all?”

 

“I was actually just invited to dinner.” She tells him in a tone that’s so starstruck and amazed that Fuyuhiko can’t help but feel the same way. “Hideaki Kagawa and his sister offered to take me to a restaurant downtown. He’s the star of the men’s division from when we were little. He’s running the competition.”

 

The name sounds familiar and he suddenly remembers being six, seven, eight years old and watching Peko study videos of his technique for hours. She talked about him incessantly and he remembers the fact that he was very handsome and tall and famously single. “Wow.” Fuyuhiko says. “Are you going?”

 

“I would very much like to, yes.” She says, and that’s when he realizes that she was asking him for permission.

 

“Peko, you didn’t have to ask me. You can go.” Fuyuhiko says, and he can practically see the way her face subtly lights up in Shanghai as she thanks him and says something about being there on his family’s money so she only thought it proper to ask. Fuyuhiko wishes he could fully listen to it, but he knows he would get upset that she still hasn’t completely broken the habit of deferring to him and his family for authority and he doesn’t want to upset her now, not when her childhood idol just invited her to dinner.

 

“Anyways, how are things back home?” She asks, and Fuyuhiko can’t think of a way to convincingly lie to her, so he just says the truth.

 

“Well, Natsumi’s a bitch, I think someone’s being murdered a few rooms over, and your bird wants to kill me a little bit, so things are just as they usually are.” He tells her, but then quickly tries to stop her from worrying by saying “But Genji and Natsumi are getting along well.”

 

“Hm.” Peko makes a noise that you aren’t quite sure how to interpret, something that just means that she heard you and that there isn’t much to say to it that she feels that she can. Through her silence, Fuyuhiko tries to figure out what she wants to say, but it’s difficult to do when he can’t see her face. 

 

“And Mom and Dad are doing well.” He adds in. “And Komaeda says hi and probably wants to ask how you’re doing and say something fuckin’ weird about talent and luck and whatever, but he just told me to tell you that he says hi.”

 

“I’m glad that your parents are well, and if you can, please tell him I say hi back and that I’m doing fine. And as for his luck speech...There’s never anything to say to that.” In the background, Fuyuhiko hears someone say something to Peko in Mandarin. It’s a girl’s voice, loud and sharp yet somehow friendly. “I have to go. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Okay, bye. Love you.” Fuyuhiko says out of habit, and then turns bright red as he realizes what he’s said. Before she can answer, he frantically ends the call and throws his phone towards the opposite wall as if it will undo what he’s just said. Fuyuhiko buries his head in one of the pillows in Peko’s living room and screams. Natsumi captures a video of the whole thing and sends it to the Kuzupeko Shippers Group Chat, who have a great time analyzing it half to death between memeing. 

 

***

The next few days fall into a comfortable rhythm and Fuyuhiko almost forgets that he accidentally told Peko that he loves her as he goes about his business. There’s waking up at noon and having a meal that isn’t breakfast but isn’t lunch, and then there’s checking on Genji and trying not to get killed by a bird, and then there’s yakuza business and friends to text and even more trying not to get what Souda has so eloquently dubbed burdered (bird murdered). Fuyuhiko almost drives out to his city just to kick his ass for that dumb ass comment. Then there’s dinner and chilling and more birds and Fuyuhiko trying to pretend like he isn’t waiting to work up the nerve to call Peko. One night, he wakes up from a dream where he was crushed by a giant Hideaki Kagawa and finds himself going to check in on Genji at three in the morning.

 

Fuyuhiko lets the bird out of his cage, changes the water, gives him food, and flops down on Peko’s couch. It’s an old thing from back in the 80’s and has a garish floral print, but it’s worn and comfortable and smells like peppermints so Fuyuhiko doesn’t complain. He enters the dumb group chat and leaves a string of vague messages about cutting off people over 5’9 at the knee and handsome kendo stars before he puts his phone down and stares at Genji, who takes the height advantage to shit directly on his face. 

 

“Fuck you, bird!” Fuyuhiko screams, getting up from the couch and running over to the sink in order to wash it off. “You are literally the biggest asshole in the world!”

 

Genji tweets happily and flies around Fuyuhiko as he washes bird shit off of his face. It takes Fuyuhiko a solid five minutes to be satisfied with his scrubbing before he sinks back down on the couch. Genji follows him and lands on the arm of the couch, looking at Fuyuhiko with beady eyes and he feels something akin to sympathy for the little bird. 

 

“You miss Peko, don’t you, little asshole?” He says rhetorically to the bird, who seems to understand that name and what it means because he moves closer to Fuyuhiko.

 

“So you do.” He confirms, taking out his phone and scrolling through to find a picture of Peko. She never liked photographs so it’s hard to find one but eventually he does. It’s from a class trip to Seoul at the beginning of the semester to help promote a Hope’s Peak branch in South Korea and she’s looking stoically at the camera in the official photograph. In the ones captured before it, she’s standing next to Fuyuhiko and listening to him tell some sort of story. Fuyuhiko can’t remember what he was saying, but he knows it must’ve been something good because Peko’s looking at him the way he always looks at her. Fuyuhiko tilts his screen towards the bird, who starts to tap it as if trying to free Peko from her square prison. When this proves fruitless, Genji lands on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder and Fuyuhiko actually feels a little bit happy.

 

“She’s sure is something, isn’t she? You wanna hear a story about Peko?” Fuyuhiko isn’t sure why he asks that, but he does and he chooses to interpret Genji’s silence as a yes. 

 

Fuyuhiko tells a lot of stories that night, telling himself it’s mostly just because the bird seems to respond well to being talked to and given attention. He tells stories about Peko when they were children, about all the times she saved him from danger. He tells stories that showcase her heroic side, that showcase her immense talent and loyalty and grace. His favorite ones to tell are ones that are short and sweet and show all of the parts of Peko that nobody else ever seems to appreciate. Fuyuhiko talks at length about the way she refused to kill bugs and picks out her ribbons as carefully as she does her swords and the way she never likes sweets unless she made them herself because she thought everyone else used too much sugar. He could go on for hours about the way she knocks down things from the top shelves of stores so that he can get them himself and how she’s a shockingly good dancer and how she looks at him like he’s the most important person in the world even when he’s just doing something normal and stupid, like eating a cake or talking about math homework or asking her about her day. It’s around then that he realizes just how much he loves Peko, but the realization doesn’t make him feel ashamed.

 

“ _I think it’s just part of life._ ” Peko had said when he complained about some happy couple back in their middle school days. “ _Love happens. It’s nothing to be ashamed of._ "

 

Fuyuhiko had disagreed with her then, but now, he’s fully inclined to agree.

 

***

Chat Name: **we dem bois!!!!!**  
Chat Participants: hajim8, hopefucker69420, lord of jarkness (jean darkness), heckomaru, soudapop, anime tiddy, not john travolta, kazooryuu, and tear ‘em teru 

 

kazooryuu: so i just realized that i’m totally in love with peko pekoyama

 

kazooryuu: thought you nerds should know in case you had bets on me admitting it too

 

hopefucker69420: we did lol

 

hopefucker69420: guess who’s $50 USD richer????

 

hopefucker69420: also be good to peko when you eventually go out

 

hopefucker69420: for your own sake

 

kazooryuu: i can’t believe i just got threatened by a fucking marshmallow

 

hajim8: i can’t believe i have to give money to that fucking marshmallow 

 

hajim8: also congratulations on not being emotionally repressed anymore

 

hajim8: do you want a cake or something

 

kazooryuu: thanks m8

 

kazooryuu: and yes

 

kazooryuu: preferably vanilla but i’m not gonna complain if you get chocolate

 

**

 

Peko comes home a day after that, a few new titles to her name and with Hideaki Kagawa’s phone number. Fuyuhiko’s been stalking his Instagram and knows that his intentions aren’t romantic but he seems to genuinely care about Peko, and Fuyuhiko can respect that. Fuyuhiko opens the limo door for her and takes some of her luggage and insists on helping her unpack as she tells stories about her misadventures in Shanghai. She sounds like she had a good time, but Fuyuhiko can tell by the way that she looks around the little place that she calls home that she’s glad to be back.

 

“So, how was your week?” She asks as she puts away the last shirt. “Did you and Genji resolve your issues?”

 

“Yeah. We’re chill now. Right, little guy?” Fuyuhiko asks the bird for confirmation, and Genji tweets happily as he flies between his two favorite people. 

 

“That’s good. I think it’s nice that...That two people I care about get along. Even if one of those people is a bird.” Peko smiles a little awkwardly at this as she heads to the kitchen to make dinner and he follows, fully intending to help. Fuyuhiko knows that she’s capable of doing it on her own, but he wants to help anyways because it’s Peko Pekoyama and he loves her unlike he’s ever loved anyone else.


End file.
